


Rapture

by ShinyMilotics



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: This, they think, is what heaven must feel like. They had read stories of heroes, travelers and holymen, who had all spent their lives searching for what each believed to be paradise. Yet, here, they found that nirvana came not in the form of glory, nor magic, nor divinity, but in giving yourself to the woman you love.





	

"Corrin…” 

Azura’s voice is soft, hushed, just barely audible among the overpowering sound of the wind and rain that rages outside of the treehouse. Yet still, there is a velvet-like beauty to it that is so entrancing, so hypnotic. Corrin cannot resist it. She clings to Azura tighter, their bare bodies tangled together over the indigo sheets.

“Tell me what you want, Corrin,” she breathes, running the tips of her lips over the skin of Corrin’s neck; their touch so soft, almost ghost-like.

“I want…I want you to take me apart,” Corrin is pleading, her fingers weaving through the turquoise cascade that is Azura’s long hair. “Make me yours, Azura.”

A hushed whine escapes Azura’s lips, her soft hands tracing endless paths over Corrin’s pale skin; giving particular attention to the many scars and imperfections engraved on it. “And how shall I do that?” she asks languidly, each syllable taking its time to leave her mouth.

Corrin captures her face in her hands, each holding Azura’s cheeks as if they’re made of fragile, precious crystal. Her crimson eyes meet Azura’s golden ones. “Touch me, Azura,” she implores, yearning. “I need to feel your touch on me…on all of me.”

Azura’s eyes briefly flutter shut, her entire body filled with goosebumps, a small part of her wanting to cry. But the rest of her, above all, wishes it knew what deity to thank, to pray to, for having brought Corrin to her.

“Azura…? Are you okay?” Corrin murmurs, the silence alarming her. Azura forces a smile.

“More than okay, Corrin. I just don’t know what great deeds I could have possibly done in this or another life to make me deserve you,” Azura says, melancholy.

“Don’t talk like that,” Corrin interjects. “Don’t talk like that, Azura. I have always been yours. Even before we met.”

Azura’s thumb smoothes over Corrin’s bottom lip, their gazes still joined in an intense lock. “Even before we met…” she repeats with a sigh. Corrin nods.

“That’s right. Now please…Kiss me.”

It is all that needs to be said before (finally, _finally_ ), Azura leans in to kiss Corrin’s lips. Their arms immediately seek the other, wrapping around shoulder and neck, holding fast.

Neither feels hesitation nor doubt as their bodies weave together, their limbs moving with a strange familiarity, as if they’d already spent lifetimes repeating the motions. Their lips entwine, over and over, occasionally parting just enough to allow their tongues to meet and brush together.

This, they think, is what heaven must feel like. They had read stories of heroes, travelers and holymen, who had all spent their lives searching for what each believed to be paradise. Yet, here, they found that nirvana came not in the form of glory, nor magic, nor divinity, but in giving yourself to the woman you love.

They exchange more impassioned kisses, more tugs at the other’s hair, more sighs and breaths. Their bodies shift closer together, needing to feel more of the other, even if no amount of physical proximity felt like it could make them close _enough._

Their lips pull apart at last, leaving a clear, wet line still connecting them, and the two women breathing heavily and audibly. In that moment of stillness, Corrin reaches for Azura’s hand, and brings it to level with her mouth, taking within it one of Azura’s fingers. Azura bites her lip, a shiver running through her body.

Corrin keeps intense eye contact as she allows her lips to surround Azura’s finger, her tongue to run over it. She moves her head, moving up and down ever so slowly, never taking her eyes from Azura’s. Azura’s free hand clenches at her side, the sensation setting fire to her entire being.

Corrin holds that hand in place, worshipping it with her lips. “I love you,” she whispers before pressing a kiss to it. “I love you.” Another kiss. “I love you.”

Azura leans forward. “And I love you, my princess.” Her lips find Corrin’s again, and they exchange another kiss. It is deep, ardent, every little movement expressing more a thousand words ever could.

Azura presses forward again, and Corrin allows herself to be lowered onto the pillows. Azura leans over her, on her hands and knees, her lips still locked tight to Corrin’s. She shifts her leg so that her thigh presses against Corrin’s core, and Corrin moans into her mouth.

Then, Azura pulls away, watching Corrin from above. Her hand gently runs down Corrin’s cheek, to her neck, her collarbones, and finally to her chest. Corrin breathes in sharply, arching just slightly into Azura’s touch.

“Is this what you want, Corrin?”

“Yes…” Corrin affirms. “Yes. Please, Azura.”

Azura’s hand finds Corrin’s breast then. She cups it firmly, her fingers kneading the flesh of the sides while her palm presses onto the nipple. Corrin eyes fall shut, submitting herself to the sensation. Gods, she doesn’t ever want the moment to end.

“You’re beautiful,” Azura says. Then, she moves her head down, and traces a long, languid line over Corrin’s breast with her tongue. Corrin moans softly, re-opening her eyes to search for Azura’s.

“Please,” she whispers again. Understanding, Azura closes her mouth around the nipple. She keeps its hold light, soft. Her tongue moves in circles around the skin, savoring each and every inch of it. And Corrin whimpers, her hand tangling into Azura’s hair.

Azura’s hand finds the other breast, and she keeps that up for a while - giving her mouth’s attention to one breast and her hand’s to the other; interchanging them every so often.

“Azura…”

Corrin’s knees fold and unfold, her grip on Azura’s hair growing stronger, as if needing that hold to keep her secured to reality.

Azura pulls her mouth from Corrin’s breast, moving up to take Corrin’s lips in her own again. Corrin reciprocates, pressing her tongue into Azura’s mouth, and allowing a muffled moan to escape her. While their lips are connected, Azura moves two of her fingers tentatively up and down Corrin’s chest.

Then she slowly, carefully, allows them to come down between Corrin’s legs. Corrin inhales sharply, pulling away from the kiss. Her gaze finds Azura’s, and she nods — an unspoken plea for Azura to continue.

Azura’s fingers reach her folds, parting them slowly, spreading Corrin’s slick wetness throughout the skin there. Corrin bites her lip, a jolt of electricity running through her veins. Her hands clutch onto Azura’s shoulders, and she spreads her legs, relaxing.

Azura then begins to trace circles there. They are small, precise, knowing. It’s almost as if her fingers know exactly what Corrin wants.

“Mm…” Corrin moans, her back arching to lift her hips up into Azura’s touch. “In. Please, Azura…”

And Azura pushes a finger inside. She bites her lip — Corrin’s walls clutch tightly around her finger. And Corrin moans some more, her hips shifting upwards again.

Just as Azura begins to move her finger inside, she is taken aback by a spark of pleasure suddenly hitting her when Corrin, too, touches between her legs.

“C-Corrin?” Azura whispers, her voice fragmented.

“I— I want to make you feel good too,” Corrin says. Azura breathes deeply, planting a kiss to Corrin’s lips.

“I love you, Corrin.”

With that, both women begin to move their fingers inside of the other. They begin only with one - it’s better that way. But it’s enough to have them both overtaken with pleasure, their wetness allowing for the just the right amount of friction necessary.

“ _H-hah—_ oh, Azura,” Corrin moans, moving her hips in time with Azura’s fingers. Azura does the same, and she seems to be having a much easier time with it. She has the hips of a dancer, and they are accustomed to moving and gyrating at just the right angles.

“C-Corrin…give me another,” Azura pleads. It takes a moment for Corrin’s pleasure-hazed mind to register, but once she is able, she presses another finger inside Azura.

Azura gasps, and the sound that leaves her lips is almost melodic. She pushes her hip down, allowing Corrin’s two fingers to reach deep inside her. She bites her lips, trying hard to contain herself so as to not be completely taken over.

But she wants Corrin to feel the same. However far she goes, she wants Corrin to go with her. And so she, too, presses a second finger inside Corrin.

“O-oh, _gods,_ ” Corrin utters, bending a knee, her free hand clutching the sheet below her.

It takes a moment for her to adjust to the foreign sensation, but she quickly becomes intoxicated by it, needing more.

“Corrin,” Azura calls, her voice coated with something Corrin has never heard before. “Corrin, tell me you’re mine again…”

“I’m yours, Azura,” Corrin answers, not even needing to think about it. “I’m yours, body and soul. All of me is yours.”

Their fingers move inside each other in unison. What had begun with soft moans and little whimpers was now a stormy cacophony of gasps and heavy breaths, both women putting in strenuous effort to be able to both feel and receive that feeling they so craved. Their movements were quickly becoming faster, more desperate.

“Corrin — I — love you — so much,” Azura hardly manages, her aqua hair beginning to stick to her sweat-coated skin.

Corrin wants to respond but she cannot, not with words. There isn’t enough brainpower left in her to do so. She is too taken, taken with bliss and with Azura. She can’t feel anything; nothing save for Azura.

“Corrin— are you going to— _ah_ , come with me?”

“I want nothing m-more, Azura, _AH—_ gods!” Corrin shrieks, feeling the pressure built up inside of her fighting to break loose. She can’t take much longer.

And then both women’s names fall from the lips of the other, their bodies taken over by a synchronized, intense, _messy_ orgasm that leaves them both momentarily deaf and blind. Azura collapses onto Corrin, and they stay that way for at least a minute - riding out the tremor-filled haze of their climax. 

Azura is able to reclaim her cognition first, and the first thing she thinks to do is brush Corrin’s silver hair from her forehead, and press onto it a kiss. Corrin smiles, awakened from her daze, closing her arms around Azura.

“I love you,” Corrin whispers. Azura nuzzles into the side of Corrin’s neck, an unseen smile forming on her lips.

“I love you too, my princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


End file.
